Personal Space
by Bluesandstone
Summary: Tosh has her suspicions about Ianto.


I do not own any of the Characters, they are owned by the BBC and Torchwood, thanks

Personal Space.

Tosh has her suspicions.

Ianto was late today, Tosh realised, how odd?.

Ten minutes later just as she was going to ask Jack did he know why Ianto was 'late', Ianto walked in.

A little while later, hmm, Tosh pondered, Ianto was being a bit strange this morning, I hope he's ok, Tosh said to herself, as she watched Ianto go about his business.

The reason Tosh was watching him was because her program was taking longer than usual to download and start-up, so her mind just wondered around the Hub.

That's when she started to notice that something uneasy was happening between Ianto and Jack.

There, there it was again Tosh thought to herself, Ianto jumped like a startled rabbit when Jack came into his personal space

Tosh had noticed that this morning Ianto was acting quite odd. Every time Jack came anywhere close to Ianto or tried to speak to him Ianto reacted in someway.

They all were so used to the way the two men had been around each other for months now, relaxed, flirty, comfortable, happy, except lately, she JUST realised. But it wasn't hard for her to notice today that something was different, something was wrong, really wrong.

Tosh made a decision to watch the developing scenario unfold, she couldn't help herself. It made her feel uneasy watching Jack and Ianto, circle each other, the tension was palatable, generating especially from Ianto.

By the afternoon Ianto looked like he was about to explode. Jack just would not leave him alone. Everywhere Ianto went Jack was there, whispering, glancing around to make sure no one was looking, trying to have some physical contact with the young man.

To Tosh, Ianto looked like he was actual in pain, but, she thought, it wasn't a physical type of pain her friend was showing it was more like the pain he tried to hide, the type of pain that Jack seemed to cause Ianto. When she thought about it, a lot lately.

Jack you bastard, she ranted quietly to herself, what the hell have you done now, dam!

Tosh being Tosh didn't feel she could go to Ianto and ask him if he was ok, she didn't want to intrude, but it was becoming more and more evident that Ianto was about to explode!

Just as she made the brave decision to go and talk to him all her suspicions were abruptly answered. All of a sudden up in Jacks office a very angry and very loud Ianto could be heard all around the Hub.

''What the fuck do you mean Jack, what the hell makes you think I 'can't' tell you that I 'don't do you'!'' Ianto raged. ''Your the bastard that made it perfectly clear to me, running off at the mouth, not giving a shit how you knew it hurt, about what you do and don't do, so suck it up Jack and leave me the fuck alone

With that Ianto strode out of Jacks office and slammed the door so hard it bounced back open with a bang.

Tosh was in absolute shock, she felt like her heart was breaking for him. Tosh never thought she would see the day Ianto would be so mad, so outraged with Jack, that he didn't care who was around, to let his emotions be so raw and exposed.

This is bad Tosh thought, this was really bad, no wonder Ianto had issues with Jack being in his personal space.

As Ianto stormed past Tosh he shot her the most agonised look she had ever seen on his sad, troubled face. It made her heart beat faster, it caught her breath and she just stood there and stared after her miserable, angry friend. But she couldn't move.

After a few minutes Tosh composed herself and looked up to Jacks office. She couldn't see Jack but she could hear him, and it made her flinch. It shocked her, their fearless, arrogant, self-obsessed Captain sobbing, actually sobbing. His cries catching, his words, (which she was glad in some way she couldn't make out), strangled by his pain, sobbing.

Oh my God Tosh thought, what the hell am I going to do, who do I go to?. But again the answer was made for her, thank goodness. Ianto came over the comm's and said he was leaving for the day and with that Jack grabbed his coat and headed for the invisible lift. With a jerk of his hand, but no eye contact, he told Tosh 'he'd be back', and left.

Well this is great, both of them gone, as angry as hell, no beg your pardon, no chance to talk to either of them, nothing. Dam it, she thought. I'll just do what I have to do and when Jack comes back I''ll just go home and see what tomorrow brings.

With that Tosh sat back down at her work station and tried to get back to work. 'No' she said to herself I'm not going to worry about them, not at the moment anyway, I've got work to do'.

That she found was harder than she thought, oh Ianto please be ok, please let me know what's going on, please.

Tosh sat back and said, he'll be ok, Ianto is strong, he'll be fine, and then she just sighed.

Please review, thanks.


End file.
